Rewrite ${(6^{-9})^{6}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (6^{-9})^{6} = 6^{(-9)(6)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-9})^{6}} = 6^{-54}} $